Four Season
by Akari Hikari
Summary: "Setiap musim kita lewati bersama dengan senang dan duka. Bukankah akan menyenangkan jika kembali seperti waktu itu?"/ -AU, OOC, KilluAllu Family. Mind to review? :)


**Four Season**

**HxH isn't mine, but this story is mine.**

**Alluka disini cewek! Karena aku yakin Alluka itu cewekk!**

**Warning : OOC, AU, abal, gaje dan kekurangan lainnya**

**KilluAllu family! Mybe a little incest**

* * *

**["Setiap musim kita lewati bersama dengan senang dan duka. Bukankah akan menyenangkan jika kembali seperti waktu itu?"]**

**... ... ...**

**[****Summer | ****夏 ****Natsu****]**

Musim panas adalah musim yang dibenci oleh kebanyakan orang. Terlebih lagi ketika mengingat bahwa musim panas tahun ini lebih ekstrem dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya. Terik matahari yang sungguh menyengat kulit dan hawa yang panas yang menguar. Tentu saja orang-orang lebih memilih untuk liburan di rumah untuk bermalas-malasan atau pergi ke pantai untuk bersenang-senang dengan ombak.

Namun beda halnya dengan sepasang kakak beradik yang sekarang sedang berada di depan kios es krim di pinggir taman. Sang kakak yang bernama Killua dan sang adik yang bernama Alluka. Keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan di bawah terik matahari.

Killua menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sesungguhnya ia ogah-ogahan keluar di siang hari seperti ini, namun tentu saja ia tidak akan tega untuk menolaknya ketika Alluka yang meminta. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Disebelahnya tampak Alluka yang sedang menjilat es krim stroberi yang baru saja di belinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos. Gadis itu tampak senang dan sangat menikmati es krim tersebut.

Killua tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia juga ikut senang apabila adiknya senang.

Alluka menolehkan kepalanya. "_Arigatou Onii-chan_~!" ucapnya dengan ceria.

Killua langsung tersenyum lembut lalu berkata, "_Douita_."

"_Ne,_ nanti malam ayo kita ke festival musim panas! Aku dengar juga ada pesta kembang api! Wah pasti sangat meriah dan menyenangkan~!" ucap Alluka dengan berbinar-binar.

Kilua hanya menganguk dan tersenyum. Dia sih mengiyakan saja apabila adiknya senang.

Apa sih yang enggak buat adik tersayangnya itu?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**[Autumn | ****秋 ****Aki****]**

Ketika musim gugur telah tiba, orang-orang mulai mengenakan pakaian hangat untuk melindungi diri dari angin musim gugur. Daun-daun mulai berubah warna menjadi orange dan kemerahan, berguguran memenuhi halaman dan trotoar. Orang-orang mulai sibuk membersihkan pekarangan rumah mereka yang dipenuhi dedaunan.

Alluka ─yang sedang bosan di rumah sendirian langsung menemukan ide ketika ia melihat dedaunan kering. Terlebih lagi tanggal hari ini sangat mendukung idenya itu. Mumpung kakaknya sedang tidak ada, ia mau membuat sedikit kejutan untuk kakak tersayangnya.

Yah meskipun ia tidak tahu kalau itu akan membuat Killua hampir jantungan.

Killua ─yang baru saja pulang dari les tambahannya langsung terkejut ketika lampu rumahnya tidak menyala. Hari sudah gelap, terlebih lagi tidak ada penerangan dari luar, ruangan tamu itu sangat gelap.

"Alluka! Alluka! Alluka!" panggilnya dengan hampir berteriak. Ia berjalan sambil meraba-raba tembok, berharap untuk menemukan saklar. Namun sayangnya berapa kali ia menekan saklar, lampu itu tidak mau menyala juga. Khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya, ia menggunakan senter ponselnya untuk penerangan.

_Tuk!_ Kakinya menyenggol sesuatu. Ia menyorotkan ponselnya ke bawah dan mendapati sebuah tengkorak tergeletak dengan percikan darah di sekitarnya. Kaget setengah mati, ia langsung terjatuh. Sendi-sendinya terasa lemas.

"Alluka ... tidak mungkin ..." ucapnya tidak percaya.

Killua menunduk, tatapannya kosong. Tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir air mata telah berjatuhan. Namun disaat yang sama ia merasakan seseorang memeluk lehernya erat. Killua tersentak dan langsung mengadahkan kepalanya.

"_Onii-chan_~! Kau sudah pulang~"

"Alluka!? Itu kau?" tanya Killua sambil berbalik menghadap sang empu.

"Ya ini aku. Memang ada apa, _Onii-chan_?" tanyanya bingung. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering di pipi Killua. "_Onii-chan_ ... menangis? A-apa ... _onii-chan_ tidak suka dekorasi yang kubuat? Ini kan dekorasi halloween~"

Killua tidak menjawabnya dan justru memeluknya. "Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa! Ahh, kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"G-go-gomenasai ..." ucap Alluka menyesal. "Aku ... sebenarnya ingin membuat kejutan. Ah, lihat!" Ia menuju sebuah kabel dan menyatukannya.

Ruangan itu bercahaya. Banyak pernak-pernik halloween, dedaunan maple dan labu yang ditata dengan menarik dan rapi. Semuanya bercahaya kekuningan dan sangat menakjubkan sekaligus menyeramkan. Killua penasaran berapa lama adiknya menata semua itu hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Happy halloween~!" serunya untuk mencairkan suasana tegang.

Killua menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. "Happy halloween,"

Yah, kejutan bisa terjadi kapan saja, bukan? Terlebih lagi jika kau melupakan hari penting.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**[Winter | ****冬 ****Fuyu]**

Musim dingin tahun ini sepertinya sangatlah ekstrem dibandingkan musim sebelumnya. Lihatlah badai salju yang tak jarang datang dan menyisakan tumpukan salju putih tebal di pekarangan rumah. Terlebih lagi hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga rongga-rongga tulang. Sungguh ekstrem.

"_Onii-chan_ ..."

Alluka terbaring lemah di atas kasur yang bernuasa putih. Wajahnya agak memerah dan juga suhu tubuhnya memanas. Killua di sebelahnya menatap dengan iba. Ia mengganti kompres yang melekat di dahi gadis itu.

Badai salju sedang turun deras di luar. Ia sudah menghubungi salah satu temannya yang bekerja sebagai dokter, memintanya datang untuk memeriksa Alluka. Namun hasilnya nihil. Salahkan badai salju yang menutup jalan sehingga dokter tersebut tidak bisa datang. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap pada obat penurun panas yang tersisa di rumah.

"_Onii-chan_ ..." Alluka menarik baju Killua pelan hingga Killua menoleh. "Aku tidak apa-apa ... jangan khawatir ..." Alluka tersenyum lemah.

Killua menghela nafas panjang. Ia menaikkan selimut tebal yang melorot. "Kau tidur ya ... sudah malam. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap ..."

Alluka menggeleng lemah. "Aku takut ... badainya mengerikan ... _Onii-chan_ ..."

Killua menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah ... aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi ..."

"_Onii-chan_ ..." Alluka memanggil kembali. "Tidurlah disebelahku seperti dulu ... hanya untuk hari ini ..."

Killua terbelalak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "... baiklah ..."

Dan malam itu juga mereka tidur bersebelahan dengan nyaman. Bagi keduanya rasanya seperti mengulang kembali masa lalu mereka yang indah.

Sungguh nyaman ketika berada di sebelah orang yang kita sayangi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**[Spring | ****春**** haru ]**

Disaat musim semi, semua bunga mulai bermekaran. Warna-warni bunga menghiasi kota. Sungguh musim yang indah. Terlebih lagi ketika bunga sakura bermekaran, menampilkan kelopak merah muda yang indah. Sungguh musim yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang.

"Onii-chan? Kita akan kemana?" tanya Alluka bingung.

"_Himitsu~_!"

Kedua menyusuri jalan setapak sambil bergandeng tangan. Alluka hanya mengikuti kakaknya dan sama sekali tidak tahu akan di bawa kemana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi jalan. Helaian kelopak sakura menjadi pemandangan keduanya. Sungguh indah.

"Bukankah menyenangkan melihat bunga sakura seperti ini?" tanya Killua sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu! Sungguh indah!" jawab Alluka sambil berbinar-binar.

Namun pemandangan selanjutnya adalah pemandangan yang lebih indah dan menakjubkan! Hamparan bunga warna-warni menyebar, bau bunga tercium oleh indra penciuman, serta banyaknya kupu-kupu yang berebutan di atas bunga. Sungguh indah!

"Waah!"

Alluka segera berlari menghampiri ladang bunga itu dengan gembira. Ia mencium bunga-bunga itu dan menyentuhnya. Ia juga bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kupu-kupu sambil tertawa riang.

Killua menatap Alluka dari pinggir ladang dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Yah menurutnya ini sebagai balasan atas kejutan halloween yang dibuat Alluka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia mau membalasnya dengan kejutan yang membahagiakan, bukan kejutan yang membuat adik kecilnya ini jantungan.

Bosan karena tidak ngapa-ngapain ia segera duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura. Kedua tangannya dijadikan sebagai pengganti bantal, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam seiring angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Ia mulai tertidur.

Alluka yang asyik bermain tidak tahu kalau Killua tertidur. Ia menyadarinya ketika ia sudah lelah bermain. Ia mendekat dan tersenyum di hadapan Killua yang terlelap.

"_Arigatou, Onii-chan_!"

Ia mengecup pipi Killua dengan cepat dan memeluknya erat hingga Killua terbangun.

"Hee? Alluka? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Killua sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Arigatou _Onii-chan!_ Aku menyayangimu!" ucap Alluka dengan polos.

Killua tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. "Aku juga menyayangimu,"

Ya, karena menurutnya "sayang" yang diucapkan Alluka adalah sayang sebagai rasa persaudaraan, bukan sayang yang melebihi rasa persaudaraan. Sedangkan menurut Alluka? Yah _who knows._

**... ... ...**

**["Aku ingin terus berada di sisi **_**Onii-chan**_**! Menikmati tiap detik bersamanya! Aku ingin masa indah kita yang dulu terulang kembali!"]**

**... ... ...**

**The End**

* * *

**A/n :**

Yoroshiku minna. Aku Akari Hikari desu! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua.

Aku gak tau fic ini disebut apa. Aku hanya menyalurkan apa yang ada diotakku dan inilah jadinya. Penuh kegajean, OOC, dan typo (s). Saya gak mengoreksi fic ini lagi, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo *bows*

Terima kasih yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya abal ini *bows*

Mind to review minna?


End file.
